Mahal Kita
by heartVAhudgens
Summary: This is just my view on the lives of Zac & Vanessa. Their love, support, talent and unconditional caring for each other. Soon to be changing the names to Troy and Gabriella cause I'm suddenly aware that right now I'm breaking the rules.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we really gonna do this? Just pack up, leave our cell phones at home and leave for two whole weeks?" Vanessa asked, cramming clothes into multiple suitcases.

"We sure are. Now hurry up and pack so we can go to my place to pick up my stuff," Zac replied, helping her.

Vanessa stopped. "You're actually crazy wildcat," she laughed.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and leant down to zip up her suitcase on the bed.

"Where are we even going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. I'm not telling you anything until we get there and you see for yourself," Zac replied, picking up her suitcase from the bed, taking her hand and pulling her out of the closet.

It was dark outside, considering Zac had woken her at 3am to avoid paparazzi.

"I don't want anyone to know where we are," he'd whispered seductively in her ear.

Now they were in the car on the way to the airport.

"Zac, I'm gonna know where we're going as soon as we check in so you might as well just tell me," Vanessa tried.

"Nuuuh. I'm going to check in for you. You aren't going to find out where we're going. I'll blindfold you if I have to," he replied.

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh really?"

"Really,"

"Well then I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do," Zac smiled crookedly, glanced over at her and winked. Vanessa smiled and looked out the window.

The sky was just turning slightly pink as they arrived at LAX. Zac got out of the car and went around to open the door for Vanessa.

"There you go Miss," he smiled, taking her hand.

Vanessa giggled and stepped out of the car.

"Please tell me where we're going," she pleaded as they took their bags from the trunk of the car.

"Is someone talking? Cause I don't hear anyone," he teased, covering his ears.

Vanessa sighed and smiled.

"Okay, I get it. I'll stop asking now,"

"Good," Zac smiled back, handing his car keys to a valet who had appeared at their side.

"Take care of my baby," he laughed, paying the valet and shaking his hand.

As they entered the airport the atmosphere changed. Outside was cool and quiet. Inside was a complete new story. For as long as she could remember, Vanessa had loved airports. The way everyone hurried around bursting with anticipation made her feel better. Besides, airports always meant travel, something she loved to do.

"You know you cant actually check in for me right? You don't look like my passport picture somehow dude," Vanessa said with a sly smile.

"Wait right here one second," he said, kissing her cheek and dashing in the direction of check in.

Vanessa watched him talking to the girl on the desk. Her forehead wrinkled. What is he up to?

He walked back over to her, a teasing smile about his face.

"What are you up to?" she asked, smiling.

He pressed a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead.

"Come on," he said, "They're boarding soon,"

Soon enough Zac and Vanessa had taken their first class seats on board Ajira Air. That was the only clue Vanessa had to where they were heading. The Middle East. She considered the options; Dubai? Abu Dhabi? Both beautiful, high class places. Surely Zac hadn't spent that much money on their vacation? She glanced over at him; he was obliviously looking out of the window. They'd already had the 'I want the window seat' fight which Vanessa had lost, playing stone to Zac's paper. She smiled to herself; she was going to let him sit there anyway but he looked so cute when they had their worthless arguments. She knew just what riled him and sometimes, she hated to admit this, but she did it on purpose just to piss him off. Leaving movies out of their cases, piling the cushion on the bed, putting butter and jelly on toast; all these things he hated and all these things made him mad but he looked so hot when he was angry. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Zac said, looking curiously over at her.

Vanessa felt herself blush.

"Nothing," she said, playing with her hair, a nervous habit inherited from her mom.

"C'mon, what are you smiling at?" Zac asked, smiling himself.

"Nothing honestly. I'll tell you later- So, uh, how long is this flight?" Vanessa rushed, changing the subject.

Zac didn't even answer her. He just laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you know how cute you are when you're nervous?" he whispered into her hair.

Vanessa sighed then smiled again. She moved a little so she was more comfortable, placed her head on Zac's chest and closed her eyes as his arms tightened around her. No matter how long the flight was going to be, she knew she was going to be happy.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll close my eyes!" Vanessa giggled as Zac tickled her stomach.

"You promise? Cause I'll keep doing this until you do!" Zac laughed back.

"Yes, yes! I promise! Look, my eyes are closed!"

When he was quite satisfied her eyes were indeed closed, Zac took Vanessa's hand and led her into their hotel room.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes! Can I open my eyes already?" Vanessa laughed.

Zac watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her mouth formed a tiny 'O' shape, then stretched into a smile.

He had spent the previous night, while Vanessa was out at yoga, on the phone to the hotel, making changed to their room to make sure everything was perfect. He'd made sure that in every room, a vase of Vanessa's favourite flowers be placed. He made sure they had two bottles of her favourite wine already chilled and ready for them. He'd made sure the bed sheets were made from the finest satin Dubai could find as he knew she loved the feel of the fabric against her skin. He'd made sure they got an ocean view. He'd made sure their hotel suite had all her favourite movies in. He'd made sure the sound system was up to her standards and got the hotel suite more equipped with CD's than a music store, all Vanessa's favourite artists of course. He wanted so badly for this vacation to be absolutely wonderful, because he knew they didn't have much time left together before they both got crazy busy and would have to spend weeks apart.

He watched her walk over to the huge doors that led out onto their own private terrace and open them wide. She seemed to hesitate at the doors and breathe in the air before turning to him. She didn't say anything, just looked at him.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

She didn't answer straight away, she looked over the room again.

"Its perfect," she whispered.

Zac smiled. He could tell she'd noticed the little things he'd made sure were there.

"You really think so? If there's anything you don't like just tell me and I'll ch-" But he couldn't continue because she was kissing him, so deeply and passionately. He twirled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. Her hands were underneath the back of his shirt, wrapped around his waist. Her lips moved from his to his neck and he kissed the top of her head. She stopped kissing him after a while and they just stood there embracing by the balcony. It was silent for a few long minutes before Zac said,

"You know, you can get arrested for showing any signs of affection in public here in Dubai?" he said with a smirk.

Vanessa lifted her head up from beneath his chin.

"You're kidding?" she said.

"Nope. Deadly serious. One couple spent the night in jail for kissing each other on the cheek outside the mall,"

"Zac, you're kidding. That's crazy,"

"I'm not kidding! I swear,"

Vanessa looked at him, still not sure whether to believe him.

"Ness, I'm not lying,"

"That's so crazy! Why the heck did you bring me here if I cant even hold your hand when we go out together?" she said, trying to stay serious.

Zac smiled and winked at her.

"Don't you wink at me mister," she laughed.

"I believe I just did," Zac laughed too, sweeping her up off her feet and into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down you crazy man," she laughed.

He ignored her, carrying her into their huge 5 star bedroom.

"What do you think of this room then Madame?" he teased, putting her down.

She reviewed her surroundings.

"Well, the bed's a little smaller than I would have liked, that picture over there is hideous and there is definitely not enough room in that closet,"

"Really? Well, if you like I-"

"Zac, chill. I'm kidding. I love it," Vanessa laughed.

"Oh, you're kidding. Ha ha very funny missy!" he laughed sarcastically and pushed her onto the bed, catching her before she could fall too hard. He laid beside her, still laughing together. Minutes passed and Vanessa composed herself first, rolling over and lifting her head up to look at him.

"Thank you," she said, stroking one finger on his stomach.

"For what?" he asked, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"For this, for everything. For being with me when you could have any other girl in the world,"

"Hey, where's all this come from?" he hushed, when Vanessa tried to go on.

"I don't know, I just, I don't know," she said, looking away.

"Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…" she stopped and sighed.

"Nessa, you cant lie to me you know. I know you. Tell me what's wrong baby?"

"Zac I… It doesn't matter. Really,"

"Sweetheart…"

"Hey, we're on vacation right? I wanna have fun okay? Please, lets just talk about this some other time?" Vanessa pleaded.

Zac sighed and leant down to kiss her softly.

"Okay. Forgotten, for now," he said.

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled. "Now, beach?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Zac smiled. "Get waxing that surfboard beautiful,"

Night fell slowly into place in Dubai. The days were long, humid and bright and the nights were short, sticky and nostalgic. The air felt low and thick and the almost invisible ocean breeze was greatly appreciated whenever it arrived. After an afternoon of surfing Vanessa and Zac were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, feeling slightly jet lagged but for the most part, extremely content.

"Its so pretty," Vanessa said quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment too much.

Zac 'mmmm'ed in agreement and sighed. Vanessa was sitting slightly in front of him, wearing a beautiful dress and a cute flower in her hair. More than once tonight the realisation had hit him, that sitting here was the most perfect woman in the world. Vanessa seemed to feel him staring at her and she turned to face him. She smiled.

"Can we go back to the hotel please? This whole 'no signs of affection in public' is such a huge task for me right now," she said, placing a hand guiltily on his thigh.

"Nessa, don't, you'll end up in jail," Zac laughed, placing his hand over the top of hers.

"Well, then you're coming with me dude," she giggled, kissing his cheek quickly before standing up.

"Man, you're like a criminal today," he chuckled, standing up too.

"Oh are you gonna arrest me or something?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I just might have to do that miss," he teased back.

"Well, you'll have to catch me first!" Vanessa yelled, dashing off up the beach.

Zac sighed and bent down to pick up the towels they had been sitting on. He couldn't help smiling as he watched her run up the sand, her dress flowing behind her in sync with her hair. Seeing her here, in this environment, in this peaceful sunset on the beach gave him goosebumps. He took out his phone and took a picture of her, capturing this perfect moment. He smiled. She was his. He still didn't quite understand why, but she was.

"C'mon slow poke! I'm getting away!" Vanessa yelled, turning around to face him from up the beach.

He laughed. She was so cute.

"You wont like it if I have to get out my stun gun!" he yelled back, chasing her.

Vanessa laughed and ran ahead again. Zac soon caught up and wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and spun her around.

"Got'cha," he said softly into her ear.

"Don't! You'll get us both arrested!" Vanessa laughed, but even as she said it she was wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on, lets get back to the hotel. I can decide what your punishment will be when we get there," Zac teased, whispering in her ear.

Vanessa winked at him and unwrapped her arms from around his waist.

"Fine then," she simply said with a smirk. She took one of the towels from Zac and wrapped it around her shoulders before starting up the steps towards the street. Zac could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Tonight, would be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Zac woke in the middle of the night to find himself alone. He was briefly disorientated. He sat up in bed, fumbling for her phone. 3:15am. He looked to his left where he should have found Vanessa sleeping, but to his surprise, the bed was empty. He listened. He couldn't hear her but he noticed a light on just outside the bedroom. Not a main light, just maybe a flashlight or the glow of a cell phone. He climbed out of bed and reached for his shirt where he'd left it, somewhere on the floor by the bed. After a minute or so of searching for it with no luck he just slipped back into his jeans, leaving his chest bare. He kept quiet as he moved around the bedroom towards the door. Once there, he listened again. Faintly, he could make the sound of Vanessa talking to someone. He glanced to the table beside her bed and noticed her phone was missing. That explained who she was talking to; someone via phone. He opened the bedroom door and stood in the doorway. He could see her now. She was sitting on the window seat overlooking the city of Dubai, wearing only his shirt. Her body was angled sideways but her head was facing the window. She had her knees tucked right up to her chest and one hand wrapped around them. The other was holding the phone to her ear. Now they were in the same room he could hear what she was saying.

"I know that but I cant just tell him," A pause. "Yes, I'm sure. You think I didn't check like, a thousand times?"

He felt awful standing here listening when she clearly didn't want him to hear.

"I cant! Not now! He's spent so much money on this vacation. I cant! No, I wont. I'm not ruining this for him," She was still whispering but she was obviously pissed at whoever she was talking to.

"Oh, I don't know! It wont be pleasant will it?" A longer pause.

"There's nothing else I can do! Unless, of course, you've got a better idea,"

Zac felt almost criminal standing listening to her, betraying her privacy like this but he still couldn't bring himself to stop listening.

"Are you crazy? Tell him? No way. He cant ever find out about this," A tiny pause.

"Why? You know why! If Zac ever found out-" She stopped talking and her neck stiffened. He thought she'd sensed he was there. But she didn't turn to face him, just angled her body right the way around to face the window. The next time she spoke, her voice threatened tears.

"If he ever found out, there's no way he'd stay with me. No way. This could destroy us Ashley," He saw her reflection in the clean glass of the window. She was crying. He longed to go over and make everything better but he knew it was probably best not to.

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm sorry. I just cant believe I got into this mess! I cant believe I've been so stupid!" She was crying harder now, her body convulsing with sobs. He couldn't bear it any longer.

"Baby?" he said, making himself known.

She jerked round, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at him. The look in her eyes broke his heart. She looked so small and vulnerable and… breakable.

"Zac, I…" She tried to speak but tears choked her and she sobbed heavily. Zac rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in as tight as he could. She continued to sob, soaking his chest with salt water, her tiny body convulsing rapidly in his arms. He wanted to cry himself. Seeing her like this and being completely powerless to make it better was literally tearing his heart. Other than kissing her hair and whispering to her that everything would be okay, stroking her back and rocking her like a baby trying to soothe her, there was nothing else he could do. Her tears weren't even beginning to subside 5 minutes later and Zac was going crazy with worry. She suddenly got up quickly and ran to the kitchen sink. Zac held back her hair as she threw up violently. Her body shook and convulsed and tears streamed her cheeks. He reached for a glass, still holding her hair back, and filled it with water. She sat down weakly on the cold kitchen floor, and leaned her head against the wall. Zac held the glass of water to her lips and she sipped it feebly. He stroked her hair with his free hand. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She looked so sick and fragile.

"I am so so sorry you had to see that," she croaked.

"Ssssh," he whispered, still stroking her hair.

"No seriously, I'm so sorry," she persisted.

"Baby, its okay. Are you alright?" he pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine," she said, though the contradiction from what she said to how she looked was night and day.

"Don't lie to me baby,"

"I'm not, I promise. I guess I just cried too hard that's all,"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Look, I'm just a little light headed. I'm tired," she tried to stand but her legs couldn't seem to hold her weight.

"Baby, let me help you," he said, putting one hand under her knees and the other behind her back and lifting her off the floor. She made a weak attempt at protest but soon gave up and lolled her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently onto the bed.

"You okay baby?"

"Yes,"

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Turn on the air conditioner and leave me alone," she sighed, burying her head in the pillow.

He did as she'd asked, turned off the light and headed for the door.

"Zac?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you," She gave him a small smile.

"Anytime. Anything for you beautiful," He wasn't sure but he thought her saw her roll her eyes. He smiled to himself and left the room.

After he'd cleaned the kitchen and rinsed the glass through, he stood resting both hands on the edge of the countertop. He sighed deeply trying to make sense of everything. Feeling like some sort of CSI agent, he tried to piece together what he knew. First, there was her almost fake excitement to take this vacation. Then, there was her reluctance to talk to him about what was bothering her yesterday. Then, last night when they had gotten back from the beach, she had refused to make love to him, almost guiltily saying she was tired and turning away from him. And then of course, the phone call. She had clearly been talking about him to Ashley, her best girlfriend.

"_I checked like, a thousand times… I cant tell him… There's nothing else I can do… This could destroy us…"_

He replayed her conversation over and over in his head.

"_You don't think I didn't check a thousand times? I cant tell him… This could destroy us…"_

Zac gripped the edge of the counter. He shook his head quickly, pushing the thought from his mind. He glanced to the bedroom door. She wasn't. She couldn't be. Right? He almost laughed at how crazy he was being. But deep down his stomach was twisting. He stood up straight and rested his hands behind his head, exhaling deeply. He needed to talk to Vanessa.

Vanessa had long stopped trying to get to sleep. She listened until the sounds of Zac cleaning the kitchen subsided. She thought back. Cringing, she felt herself blush. She couldn't believe she'd let him see her like that. But amidst all the embarrassment she felt a sickening sense of fear. How long had he been standing behind her before? What had he heard? What was she going to say to him? What was she going to do? She tossed over in bed, facing the wall by the door to the balcony. She got out of bed and walked to the door. Outside on the balcony she sat down on the concrete floor and leaned her head against the railing. She closed her eyes and tried to create an imaginary breeze. The night was too humid, uncomfortably humid and she felt herself beginning to perspire even though all she was wearing was Zac's shirt. She tried not to think about anything but that was impossible when she had so much to think about. She heard Zac enter the bedroom. She stood up and headed back inside.

"Ness? I thought you were sleeping. You okay?"

"I cant sleep. And its just too hot inside and out," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible. Zac was distracted; something was bothering him, she could tell.

"Baby I-"

"Zac I-" They both spoke at the same time. She smiled sheepishly and gestured to him to continue.

"Vanessa, I heard you on the phone earlier," he said, not meeting her eyes.

She swallowed. Subconsciously, she'd known this all along.

"Zac, I can-" she started to speak but he cut her off.

"Don't,"

"What?"

"Lie to me,"

"I wasn't going to lie," she lied.

"Don't bullcrap me Vanessa,"

Now he was mad. Great, she knew how to make this situation easier, she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Want the truth?" she asked, stalling, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind," he was still pissed but she could see the concern in his eyes.

She sighed. This was it. She thought about lying but quickly realised there was no point. She was going to tell him. It was inevitable. She sighed again and her eyes teared up.

"Please don't cry sweetheart," he murmured.

This made her want to cry even more.

Sweetheart.

She fingered the ring on her finger. The one Zac had given her. A promise to love her forever. A promise that was about to be broken.

"I don't know what to say," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed with her back to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zac asked.

Vanessa didn't speak. He knew.

"Don't bother. You already know," she said, waiting for the moment when this would turn into the worst day of her life. She waited. He didn't speak. Neither did she.

"Baby, are you… pregnant?" Zac asked quietly.

Vanessa couldn't answer him. She began to cry again. Suddenly she was in his arms, tightly inside his embrace, her tears soaking his shoulder. He rocked her and whispered into her hair. She needed to stop crying. It wasn't helping anyone. After a minute or two Zac placed one finger under her chin and lifted her head up gently.

"Its okay beautiful," he whispered, catching a tear and wiping it from her cheek with his thumb. His eyes met hers but for one of the first times, Vanessa felt awkward and quickly looked away. He pulled her up from the bed next to him and onto his lap. Vanessa still couldn't meet his eyes, though she slid an arm around his waist and placed her other hand on his chest.

"Its not okay. How is this okay?" she whispered, in fear that if she spoke aloud she would cry again.

Zac hugged her tightly. He sighed.

"I just don't understand. We've always been so careful," he trailed off, lost in thought.

"Not always," Vanessa said quietly.

"When?" Zac asked, trying to meet her gaze.

"Last month, after Ashley's party. Maybe we drank more than we thought we did, I don't know. I just, I remember, you didn't… I didn't… I forgot…" she stopped.

Zac stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault. _I'm _sorry,"

"Stop it. I knew what we were doing was wrong and I didn't stop you. I should have stopped you. And even the next day I could've gone to the doctor for… Its my fault, not yours,"

Zac chuckled lightly.

"What could possibly be funny?" Vanessa snapped.

"Sorry baby. Its not funny I know. Just, look at us blaming each other. It takes two to tango!"

Vanessa didn't want to laugh. In fact, she was pissed that he seemed to see this as a joke. But his smile was so infectious.

"This is not funny Zachary," she smiled.

"Then why are you smiling?" he grinned.

"I cant help it! Its you!" she giggled.

Zac laughed and hugged her. She slipped her hands around to the back of his neck and placed one leg either side of his hips. Only now would she meet his eyes.

"What are we gonna do Zac?" she asked, dead serious again.

"What else can we do baby? We don't have any other choice,"

She knew what he meant. She knew he was right. They only had one option.

"Zac, I cant. Its against everything I've been brought up to believe in,"

"Sweetheart, you have to. There's nothing else you can do. If things were any different, if we were anybody else, it wouldn't have to be like this. I don't want this anymore than you do," he whispered, massaging circles into her shoulders.

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying,"

"So, if we were anyone else. If our lives weren't watched by the rest of the world. If we weren't Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, you're saying you'd want to keep it?"

He didn't answer her.

"Zac seriously. Answer me," she said quietly, twirling her fingers in his hair.

He sighed.

"Vanessa, there is nothing in the world makes me happier, than you. Nothing. And nothing hurts me more than seeing you hurting. And what we're gonna do, will hurt you. So baby, you can see why, if our lives were any different, the right thing to do would be completely different to right now,"

Vanessa smiled.

"So, this whole thing, it wouldn't freak you out at all?"

Zac smiled back.

"Not at all,"

Vanessa sighed, smiled and then laughed.

Zac looked amused.

"What?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," she laughed.

"I already do sweetheart," he joked. "Just tell me,"

"When I first found out, I was so afraid to tell you. So afraid. I thought that if I told you you'd leave me. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore," Vanessa's smile got smaller and smaller as her confession tumbled from her heart.

Zac made sure he met her eyes before he spoke.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, you are the most important person in my life. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I cant imagine my life without you baby. I love you,"

Vanessa smiled, blushed and looked down. She was bad at taking compliments. Especially from Zac. She felt him laugh. He knew she was too. He kissed her forehead. She reached up and twirled her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards him. Their lips met and Vanessa stopped thinking. She forget herself and kissed him. Her previous shyness forgotten, her previous concerns not longer relevant. Here, in her arms was the most perfect man in the world. The man she loved with every part of herself. The man she would happily die for. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The man who seemed to want her in exactly the same way.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, over and over, punctuating each phrase with a passionate kiss. She felt him smile. She smiled too; she couldn't help herself. They stopped kissing and just held each other close, Vanessa still sitting on his lap. After a while Zac said,

"You know its almost 5am right?"

"You're kidding. We really stayed up the entire night?"

Zac nodded and looked towards the window.

"Whaddya say we head down to the beach and watch the sunrise?" he smiled.

Vanessa smiled back. "I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do,"

When Zac and Vanessa got down to the beach, the sky was turning pink at the horizon. She took his hand and they walked towards the tide together. When the water reached her knees they stopped walking. Zac put his arm around the back of Vanessa's neck and she put hers around her waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He twirled a piece of her hair in one hand. They both stood watching the sun rise over the horizon. She didn't know how long they stood there but in that time the sky went from pink to a light blue. The sun went from an orange semi circle to a pale yellow sphere just above the horizon line. Apart from the light early morning traffic and the crash of the waves, it was a very tranquil start to the day. The cool water against their skin was perfectly refreshing. The air was warm and there was a light ocean breeze. Vanessa closed her eyes and breathed in her favourite ocean smell. At this moment, she realised that no matter what happened, it would be okay. As long as she got to stay with Zac, forever, she'd be just fine. She kissed his shoulder.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too beautiful," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

Vanessa smiled. "Fancy a swim?"

Zac smirked back. "Right now?"

"Right now,"

Zac slipped off his shirt so he was just in jeans.

"Ready?" he asked, throwing his shirt back onto the dry sand.

Vanessa giggled.

"You know I was kidding right? I just wanted to see you do that," She rubbed a hand across his stomach and winked.

Zac laughed.

"You were kidding?" he said, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"My bad," she laughed.

Zac stopped laughing and looked at her, a playful smile about his face.

"Don't even think about it," she said, taking a step back, almost certain of what he was about to do.

"Think about what?" he teased, stepping towards her.

Vanessa took another step back.

"This dress is new babe. Please don't," she tried.

"Take it off,"

"Oh sure. I'll just go naked on the beach. Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't bother me," he simply said, still edging towards her.

"Zac. Don't,"

Too late.

He swept her up off her feet, spun her around in the air and then lowered her further and further down until she was almost in the water.

"ZAC! STOP! DON'T!" she pleaded, laughing uncontrollably.

"I cant hear you!" Zac teased, lowering her further still. Vanessa felt the water on her back.

"ZAC! MY DRESS!"

"I'll get you a new one!" he laughed, letting her go right into the water.

Vanessa screamed as the cold water soaked her.

"I hate you!" she yelled, splashing him with as much force as possible.

"I love you too!" he yelled back, diving under the water away from her splashing. She followed him, taking a deep breath in preparation. She swam fast to catch up with him and climbed onto his back. He smiled at her and swam up to the surface. They'd barely got their heads above the water level before they were laughing endlessly.

"Sorry about your dress baby," Zac chuckled.

"Ah, forget it. It was ugly anyway," Vanessa giggled back.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

Did anyone ever tell you how painfully sweet you are?" she asked straight back.

Zac smiled.

"Duh, all the time," he joked, sliding Vanessa from his back to facing him in the water.

"Get over yourself," she teased back, rolling her eyes. He kissed the end of her nose. Vanessa suddenly yawned involuntarily.

"Someone's sleepy," he smiled.

"Nah. I'm just completely jet lagged and having slept in over a day. I'm fine," she said sarcastically.

"Lets go back to the hotel baby,"

"Please," Vanessa smiled.

They swam back to the shore and walked up the beach towards the hotel. Out of the blue Zac said,

"S'gonna be okay baby. Y'know that right?"

"I know," she replied.

"Hmm?"

"I know. As long as I get to keep you, I don't care what happens,"

"I'm yours, as long as you need me,"

"Promise?"

"Here's my promise," He reached into his shirt pocket.

"I thought this one was getting old," he said, taking Vanessa's Kuuipo ring from her finger.

"Besides, this one says it all," He placed a new one on her finger, replacing it.

"It says 'Mahal kita'. Filipino for-"

"I love you," Vanessa finished his sentence as he did too.

She took his face in her hands.

"I love you too," she whispered, breaking all Dubai rules, and kissing him in a way she'd never kissed him before.


	3. Chapter 3

When Vanessa awoke the next morning, for a while she forgot about everything that had happened. That moment of everyday where you're not quite asleep though not yet awake. She felt the smooth satin fabric of the bed sheets against her skin, heard the quiet hum of the air conditioning. She inhaled deeply, opened her eyes and stretched slowly, squinting slightly as here eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She blinked a few times before rolling over onto her side. Zac smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful,"

Vanessa yawned and stretched again.

"Morning handsome," she smiled back.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Mmmm, eventually," she said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Zac smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked, sinking back into the soft, feather filled pillow.

"Almost 8pm, you slept the whole day," he laughed.

"I did? Wow,"

"Mhmm,"

"I guess its just jet lag," she sighed.

Zac sat up and looked down at her.

"You look so cute," he grinned.

Vanessa pulled the pillow over her face.

"Hey," he laughed, tugging the pillow away from her.

"Hey yourself," she giggled turning onto her front and burying her face in the pillow.

Zac chuckled, leaned over and tickled her.

"Zac! Cut it out!" she giggled, squirming away from him.

When he refused to quit, she slid the pillow out from under her head and attacked him aimlessly with it.

"Hey!" he laughed, ducking out of the way.

"Draw?"

"Fine. Draw," Zac agreed.

Vanessa threw the pillow to the bottom of the bed. Zac pounced on her, tickling her again, this time from the front.

"ZAC!" she squealed, giggled uncontrollably.

He laughed and leaned forwards towards her until she was lying beneath him. She raised her right hand and traced his cheekbone with her thumb. He turned his head into her hand and kissed each one of her fingertips.

"We should probably head home soon Zac. I don't want to leave… this, any longer than I have to," she muttered, looking into his eyes.

"Whenever you're ready baby," he replied, moving a strand of hair from across her eyebrow.

"That's the thing. I'm not ready. I never will be. I hate myself so much Zac. I've ruined this vacation you spent so much on. I'm so angry that I-" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hush beautiful," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Vanessa sighed involuntarily and breathed in her favourite 'Zac' smell. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him there. He kissed her hair over and over, then her forehead and the end of her nose before reaching her lips. Vanessa twisted her head away.

"Babe, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet," she laughing, sliding out from under him and heading for the bathroom.

She closed the door and leaned her head against it. She exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and let herself think.

The one thing she'd never saw herself doing, the only thing she swore she'd never do was the only thing she could do. To keep the baby, well, that wasn't even an option. She could just imagine what people would say about them. And her mom would be furious. Being from a strict Catholic family, what she'd done and what she was about to do were the two things Gina hated the most. Sex before marriage and abortion. There was no way Vanessa could tell her about this. No way in hell. She rubbed her temples with her forefingers. This was stressing her out so much. Though, she was so happy she'd picked up the courage and told Zac. And she was so grateful and slightly baffled that it hadn't seemed to faze him at all. She smiled. He was so amazing.

"Babe, call the airport and get us the next flight home kay?" she called through the door as she began cleaning her teeth.

"You sure?" he called back.

"Mhmm!" The sooner she got this over with, the better. She finished brushing her teeth and looked in the mirror. She scowled at her reflection. Bed hair. She yanked a brush through her hair and tried to make herself look half decent.

"You look beautiful,"

Vanessa saw Zac's reflection behind her through the mirror.

"Hey perv, mind knocking?" Vanessa teased.

Zac closed the door and knocked.

"Yes?" she laughed.

He opened the door.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," Vanessa blushed.

Zac chuckled.

"You're so adorable y'know that?"

Vanessa blushed deeper.

"Okay, now you're doing it on purpose,"

"Cant I compliment my girlfriend anymore?" he asked, faking hurt.

Vanessa smiled.

"Yes, but not when she's already blushing!"

Zac laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He looked at her via their reflection in the mirror. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around the front of his neck and played with his hair. She giggled as his nose nuzzled her neck. She felt him nibble her neck ever so gently making her sigh with pleasure. She twisted around into him and moved her hands about his bare chest. His lips moved from her neck up to her mouth and he slipped his tongue seductively along her bottom lip. She rubbed her hands over his shoulders and his collar bone before intertwining them behind his neck and giving into his kiss. She couldn't stop her tongue colliding with his. He lifted her up so she was sitting on the countertop in front of him. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Her hands slipped down the back of his jeans and he kissed her harder. His mouth moved down her neck again, stayed there for a while, then followed the V-neck of her shirt down to her chest. She slid her hands up and down his back, tracing along his spine. He took the bottom of her shirt in his mouth, pulled it up halfway up then removed it with his hands, parting their kiss for just a second to slip it over her head. When their lips met again he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Lying her down on the bed he kissed her right from her lips, to her neck, breasts, stomach, thighs right down to her ankles and back up again. She ran her tongue along his neck, biting it then returning to his lips. As they kissed, she slipped off his jeans and her hands replaced where his back pockets had just been. He kissed her chest, his tongue joining in at frequent appearances. She pulled his mouth back up to hers. She heard herself moan audibly as he filled her completely. Her eyes rolled back in her head in pure ecstasy as she let him go where he'd been many times before.

Vanessa was lying on Zac's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was tracing patterns onto the bare skin of her back with his forefinger. She sighed.

"We really, probably shouldn't have done that,"

"My bad," he laughed.

Vanessa smiled.

"Its okay. I don't regret it,"

"Well then. That's all that matters," He kissed her head.

"I guess we should try and get a flight home,"

Vanessa groaned in protest.

"Or not?" Zac laughed.

"No, you're right but hell, I don't want to. Today's been so freaking perfect. I wish we could stay exactly like this forever," she confessed.

Zac chuckled.

"Babe, you slept most of it,"

Vanessa giggled.

"You know what I mean,"

He smiled. He did. He knew exactly what she meant. He reached for his phone from beside the bed.

"I'll get us a flight. Its now or never baby,"

She rolled her eyes at the HSM quote and reached for his shirt. Slipping it on, she stood up and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. Zac left his phone on speaker and helped her pack whilst arranging them a flight back to L.A. Luckily, there was one within the next 3 hours, giving them just enough time to pack and head to the airport. For once though, Vanessa dreaded the aspect of going home.

They'd been on the plane for around 3 hours now. It was dark outside so Zac closed the shade on the window. Vanessa had fallen asleep on his shoulder, holding his left hand. He watched her sleep, her eyelids occasionally fluttering as she dreamed. He stroked her hair softly. Resting his head gently on top of hers he closed his eyes and though to himself.

Vanessa was scared. He knew that from the moment they'd made the decision to go home as soon as possible. She really didn't want to do this. She'd pretend she was fine with it, but he'd know the truth. Admitting to himself now, he really didn't want her to do it either. He knew they'd both regret it. The prospect of having a baby with Vanessa, honestly, didn't scare him at all. Infact, it rather appealed to him. He meant what he'd said, about if they were anyone else, he'd have wanted to keep it. Vanessa would be a great mom, he knew that for sure. Her 1 year old cousin Falisha, adored her. Vanessa was so good with her, making her laugh, cradling her until she stopped crying. Yup, she'd make a great mom one day. He sighed. He _really _didn't want her to do this. But they really didn't have any other choice. Vanessa was off to Hawaii in a months time to film a new movie. He himself was leaving in just 2 weeks to do the same in New Orleans. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. All he wanted to do was be with her, making sure she was safe and smiling. But in just 1 month they'd have to be apart right up until Christmas. He stopped his trail of mind. He didn't even want to think about leaving her. They were together right now and that, was all that mattered to him.

Vanessa's dream was fast becoming a nightmare. She wasn't sure where she was and she wasn't quite sure why. All she knew for sure was that it was bright two seconds ago and now it was pitch black. It was too cold and someone needed her help. A shroud of mist enveloped her, hiding her path from her vision. Her breath was visible because of the freezing conditions and it came out in small puffs. She'd been running for a while now, her instincts leading her. Suddenly, in the near distance, she heard a cry. A child's cry, clearly in distress. She stopped dead and listened. Holding her breath she strained to hear.

Silence.

"Call again, show we where you are," she prayed to herself.

Nothing.

She realised, with horror, that the mist had cleared revealing her whereabouts. She was in the middle of forest. The ground beneath her was a mass of damp leaves and broken tree branches, some with thick moss and fungi growing on them. All around her were hundreds of trees, leave-less and tall, packed so close together she wondered how she hadn't ran into them before. Then she saw her. A beautiful young girl, around 2 years old, with angelic auburn curls and dazzling blue eyes, standing by a ferocious river just metres away. Tears stained her cheeks and her baby blue dress and her tiny hands were clenched into fists. Vanessa's intuition told her she had to protect this girl. She took a step towards her and the girls eyes widened in fear.

"Its okay, I wont hurt you," Vanessa tried to reassure the girl.

A twig snapped behind Vanessa. She didn't need any prompt. She lunged forward and covered the distance between her and the girl in seconds. She picked up the girl into her arms, placing her tiny head into her own chest, shielding her as much as possible before running as fast as she could get her legs to go. She knew at once they were being followed. She tried to soothe the girl who was screaming in her arms, breaking her heart and making her ears ring. The next thing she knew, she was falling. Down, down, down. She looked down to clutch the girl closer but her arms were once again empty. Dread and guilt washed over her. She'd let go. And now she was falling. Falling alone. Falling into a lifetime of regret…

Vanessa's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, her breathing heavy.

"Babe?"

Vanessa jerked her head round.

"Hey, its okay. Just a dream," he whispered, pulling her in tight. She tried to relax but her heart still drummed in her chest, her breath racing. Zac was stroking her hair and rocking her slightly. Usually, this would've made her feel better but for some reason, it was having the opposite effect on her. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"Baby?" His face was worried.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just give me some space okay?" she walked quickly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat down on the floor trying to calm herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she could hear it echoing inside her head. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly, hoping to restore her heart rate back to normal.

She must've stayed like that for at least 10 minutes before her natural heart rate returned. She stood up, avoiding the mirror and left the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry about that baby," she said, sitting back in her seat next to Zac.

"Are you okay?" He seemed reluctant to touch her. She didn't blame him. The last time he had she'd freaked out and gone MIA.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Its okay, I'm not gonna flip out on you again. Hug me please?" she reassured him and held her arms out. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Zac, we are on a plane full of people remember," she laughed softly.

"I don't care. Promise me you're okay," he was still really worried, she could see it in his eyes. She felt bad; she'd overreacted.

"Zac," She met his eyes. "I promise you. I'm fine,"

He still wasn't convinced. She kissed him softly, once on the lips.

"Please trust me. I'm really okay,"

He smiled once and kissed her cheek. She sat back down in her seat.

"How long till landing?" she asked.

"Two hours yet baby,"

Vanessa sighed.

She unzipped the pocket on his leather jacket and took out his phone, plugging in the earbuds too. She touched the ipod icon on the home screen and placed one earbud in, giving the other to Zac.

"Shotgun first song!" Zac said, just as Vanessa opened her mouth to say the same.

"Dang it," she muttered, handing him the phone.

He laughed. "I'll give you choice on the next 3 songs if you can guess which song I'm about to play,"

"What? I'm not psychic!" she protested.

"Try it! You've got three lives, I'm feeling mellow," he laughed.

Vanessa thought hard. She tried the obvious, his favourite song.

"Kids, MGMT?"

"Close. But no,"

Close. Well, what did that mean? She laughed.

"Zac, I have no idea,"

"Don't give up! Two more guesses. Go,"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Yours, Jason Mraz," she tried.

Like magic, the reggae soul singer's famous hit, I'm Yours, played in her ears.

She smiled.

"Yesssss," she laughed.

"I thought you said you weren't psychic,"

"Oh, I'm not. Just magic," she teased.

Zac laughed and hugged her. Once again, Vanessa thought, she knew she'd be happy for the rest of the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry this took a little longer to post. I've had exams to revise for and crap. But whatever, you don't care. I don't know what you're going to think of this. it's a little different. Its more deadpan and kinda depressing if I'm being honest. But I hope you all understand why I've done what I have with this story. Sorry to disappoint some of you. Oh, and I just wanna thank ****without spaces ****so much for flattering me with great reviews. Literally, you make me smile for hours dude. (READ HER STUFF; ITS FUCKING AMAZING) So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this. I love you all so much for your reviews. You're all too sweet for me. I swear. **

She couldn't believe time had gone so fast. She couldn't believe she had one day to wait. She couldn't believe it was happening tomorrow. It always feels like time goes faster when you wish it would slow down. She'd barely recognized herself these past few days. She'd left the house as little as possible, she couldn't sleep and she'd barely eaten. She hadn't wanted to talk to anyone; Zac especially. She didn't want him to see her like this. She'd ignored his calls and when he'd come over to see her, she'd pretended to be asleep so he didn't stay long. She was so scared…

3am. She knew she should be sleeping but instead she sat in the living room, in the middle of the couch hugging her legs to her chest. There wasn't a single light on and all the curtains were closed. Her tears had long since subsided. All that was left inside her now was hate. Hate and resentment and guilt. For no one, no one but herself. Yesterday had passed by in a blur. Going to the hospital, returning home and sitting motionless on the couch. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated herself right now…

She felt Zac holding her hand tightly, pulling her across the parking lot to the car away from the flashbulbs of the press, but she didn't register anything. She didn't know how her legs kept walking, she didn't know how she stopped the tears from falling. She knew Zac was talking to her but she didn't hear what he was saying. She felt herself sit in the car and fasten her seatbelt but the ride home was invisible. She didn't speak, though she knew she was being spoken to. She wondered why the car had stopped before realising they were home. Something snapped her out of her dormant state.

"Go home Zac," she simply said, picking up her purse.

"But baby I-"

"Go home. Just leave me alone,"

She got out the car and headed into her house. She threw her purse down on the kitchen floor, closed the drapes in the window and walked into the living room.

She sat down on the couch. The house was deadly silent. Usually, silence bothered her, as did being by herself. She liked to have someone with her and she hated silences. But today was different. She relished in the silence and welcomed being alone. She wasn't sure when she began to cry but by the time she realised, her cheeks were already completely tear stained. She didn't bother to wipe her tears away and she didn't make a sound. She just sat, silently, as an ocean poured from her eyes…

She stopped the memory from playing in her head again. Before she'd realised what she'd done, her hands cradled her stomach where only hours ago, her baby had been. _Her baby. _Her baby that had been taken from her while she'd laid there and let it happen. She'd never regretted anything more in her life. She hated herself so much…

Before she knew it, it was morning, The humming birds sang, the sun began to shine and light began to flood the room through the curtains. She'd fallen asleep but she didn't remember when. It couldn't have been long ago as it was only 6:30am now. Lifting her head up from the arm of the couch, the hate returned deep within her. She didn't try to push the thought away; she deserved it. She deserved to suffer.

Suddenly, she heard a key in the door. The only other person who had a key to her house was Zac; the last person she wanted to see. She stood up quickly, aiming to get him to leave, but she felt extremely light headed. Blue and green orbs danced in front of her eyes and her stomach nauseated. She was sure she was going to pass out and she felt the floor move closer to her. Just in time she was caught fro behind.

"Vanessa?" It was Zac, of course.

She wanted to push him away and yell at him to leave but her head was violently spinning and her legs buckled under her.

"Baby?" Zac asked, clearly worried.

"Catch me," she mumbled, letting her legs collapse. She closed her eyes and tried to make this awful feeling go away. He sat her down gently on the couch and held her hand. She laid down and prayed for her head to clear.

"Nessa? You're scaring me baby, talk to me,"

"I'm fine. Give me a second," she managed to say.

Her second was a long one but Zac didn't ask her anymore questions. He just sat on the floor by the couch holding her hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb. Finally, the ringing in her ears subsided and her vision returned to normal.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry! You scared the hell outta me baby,"

"I know. I'm sorry,"

He sighed.

"I've been trying to call you,"

"I know,"

"Why didn't you pick up baby?"

Vanessa shrugged.

"I didn't want to talk to you,"

"Why baby?"

"I just didn't okay? I still don't. Just go," she said, raising her voice.

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't Zac. Just don't. I said I don't want to talk to you so leave me the fuck alone,"

She sat up and snatched her hand away.

"Vanessa…" Hurt flashed in his eyes. But Vanessa couldn't stop the words tumbling from her guilty mouth.

"This, is your fault! Its all your fault! Its all your fucking fault! You made me do this! You made me believe I had no other choice! I had another choice! Of course there was another choice! But no, I did what you said like a fucking idiot and now look! I let them take my baby Zac! I let them kill my baby! My baby! Do you know how that feels? Do you know how much I hate myself? I could walk to the kitchen right now, take a knife and end everything! That's how much I hate myself Zac. And its all your fault! I hate this. I hate me and I fucking hate you!" She screamed the last three words and fled the room, hurrying up the stairs to her room as fast as she could. She locked the door and threw herself on the bed, pulling the pillow over her face as tightly as she could. Hot, angry tears flew down her cheeks. Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted together. She screamed furiously into the pillow before standing up quickly. Before she realised what she was doing her hand swept across the shelf, sending photographs and awards and other sentimental objects crashing to the ground, the glass from the frames smashing as it collided with the hard wooden floor. She tore the comforter from the bed, ripping the fabric with her nails. She swung at the pictures on the walls, knocking them to the floor. She ran to the closet and ripped almost every item from its hanger, tossing it onto the floor. She kicked hard at the full length mirror, smashing the glass into tiny fragments, blanketing the floor with jagged shards. She sobbed heavily, over and over, barely able to catch her breath. She fell to the floor, clutching her chest, crying harder than she'd ever before. She'd never been this crazy, this violent, this distraught in her entire life. She sobbed loudly, hitting her head against the wall over and over. Amidst all this, she hadn't heard Zac follow her upstairs. She didn't hear him approach her. She only realised when she was pulled into his arms.

"Don't!" she screamed, hitting him, trying to make him go away. She punched his chest, scratched at his arms, trying to stop them from winding around her. She fought hard before something inside her changed. She stopped fighting and gave in, letting him hold her in his arms. She wept against his chest, soaking his shirt.

"Ssssh," he whispered, over and over.

"Zac, I'm s-s-ssorry," she sobbed.

"Its okay baby, its okay. I'm here now. I got you," he pulled her tighter towards him. She buried her face into his neck and stayed there until her crying subsided.

"Zac, I'm s-" he cut her off.

"Its okay Ness, its really okay,"

"No. Let me speak. I need to apologise. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said baby. I really didn't. I was just angry and upset and you were just there and I just… I couldn't… I don't…" she stopped. She didn't know what else to say.

"Its okay sweetheart. Honestly, its okay,"

"No. Its not okay. Its far from okay. I was a complete bitch! I was so selfish. I know how hard this must be for you too and all I thought about was myself. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry Zac,"

He smiled and hugged her tighter still.

"Be quiet you silly girl. Its okay! I forgive you. I know you're just upset. I know you're angry. I know that. Its okay. I promise you,"

Vanessa kissed his cheek softly.

"I don't forgive me," she said.

"Baby, please don't hate yourself. Its not your fault. There's really nothing else you could have done. Believe me please,"

She looked down.

"Nessa, please,"

"I'm sorry okay? I cant believe you. I just cant,"

He took her face in his hands.

"Nobody blames you baby. Nobody. It was for the best. It was to protect us, to protect you. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course that's what I want. I just didn't think it would have to be like this. I never thought I'd have to become a fucking murderer,"

Hurt washed through Zac's eyes. Vanessa saw it and it scared her.

"Don't say that," he whispered.

"Why not? it's the truth," she said.

"Don't say that Vanessa,"

"I'm sorry. I just…" she stopped.

"Don't be. It just… It breaks my heart when you say that baby,"

"Why?"

"Because, its not true. Its really not,"

Vanessa didn't answer him. She looked down again.

"I hate myself Zac," she whispered.

"Vanessa, please,"

When she looked back up at him again, tears were in his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" she said quickly, stroking his cheek with her right hand. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I cant bear it if I've made you cry, I'm sorry,"

"This breaks my heart Nessa. Literally. Seeing you like this and knowing that its partly my fault is killing me. I cant be the reason you're hating yourself so much. I just cant. Please just don't," A tear trickled down his cheek. Vanessa caught it with her forefinger.

"Its not! Baby, its not your fault! I told you its not your fault! God, I'm so sorry. Please don't be sad, please. I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much, don't cry please," She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, hugging him as tight as she could. He hugged her tightly back.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear.

"Its gonna be okay y'know?" she said, quoting his exact words from that day they spent at the beach.

"I know," he quoted back.

"We have each other remember? And that's all that matters now," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes.

"Forever," he whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated here in like, forever but this month has been so busy. I've had exams, concerts and then like, my friend died so I didn't really feel in the mood for anything except doing nothing. But, I'm alright now and I finally found a rehearsal free day where I could sit down and just write. So, I hope you like where I've taken the story and I hope you enjoy it. Leave me reviews okay? (; Thanks for all the lovely reviews on my others, I really really appreciate them. I love you all! 3**

Vanessa was too exhausted to sleep. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Eventually, she gave up trying to sleep and stared at the ceiling.

Zac had insisted she live with him at his house for a few weeks. Well, until he went to New Orleans anyway. He'd been nice about it but Vanessa knew she'd scared him with the way she acted before. He didn't say it, but she knew he didn't trust her to be by herself anymore. Part of her was grateful of the new living accommodations; she wasn't sure she could trust herself either. But part of her was annoyed. She felt annoyed and slightly patronised. She knew he was only looking out for her but still… She rolled onto her side and watched Zac sleeping. Sighing, she lightly stroked his hair with her forefinger. He stirred at her slight touch but remained sleeping. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She moved closer to him and snuggled into his chest. His arms somehow found their way around her, though when she checked he was still sleeping. She smiled again and pulled his arms tighter around her. Breathing in his lovely scent, she kissed his chest softly and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Zac woke a long time before Vanessa. He watched her sleep for a long while, smiling as her eyelashes twitched as she dreamed. He hoped with all his heart it was a good dream, not the nightmares he knew had terrorised her slumber every since that night in Dubai. They had only two weeks left together. Well, 12 days if you don't count the days where they were both busy for the most part. He had 12 days to make her happy again before he left. If she wasn't happy, he wouldn't leave. Simple as that. He gently played with a strand of her hair, thinking hard of all the things he could do to make her smile. He kissed her head and got up slowly, as not to wake her. Dressing in just a pair of surf shorts and leaving his chest bare, he went downstairs to make breakfast.

Her toasted her two waffles and trailed chocolate sauce over them; just the way she liked it. From the bunch of flowers he'd bought for her yesterday, he took just one and laid it by the plate of waffles on a tray. Lastly, he poured a glass of cranberry juice and carried everything upstairs to her.

She was still sleeping, one leg out from under the comforter, her arms sprawled out by her sides. He smiled. She was wearing the underwear he'd bought for her, he noticed. Her vest top had slid up while she slept and he could see the red lace. Still smiling, he placed the tray by the bed and kissed her lips softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful," Zac whispered.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Sleep well?"

He watched her closely. A mixture of emotions seemed to cross her all at once. She sighed.

"I guess," she mumbled.

He leant down and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug.

"Just hold me," she whispered.

Zac wrapped his arms tighter around her and tucked her head under his chin. He kissed her hair. He felt her tears on his chest.

"Hey, no crying baby," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

She lifted her head out from under his chin and looked at him. He caught two fresh tears with his thumb. She wiped the rest of them away fiercely with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

Zac kissed her once on the lips.

"Forgiven," he smiled.

She sniffed.

"Can I smell waffles?" she asked.

Zac laughed.

"I hope you're hungry,"

She shook her head.

"I'm not,"

"Don't start with me Ness. I let you off yesterday. You haven't eaten in over a day,"

"I'm not hungry," she said defiantly.

"You are eating breakfast. End of story,"

She sat back against the headboard, crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"I'm not hungry," she said again, pouting a little.

Zac chuckled.

"Very mature sweetheart,"

She pouted some more but he could tell she was joking with him now. He picked up the tray.

"See how much effort I put into this, getting it just the way you like it?"

She smiled for a fraction of a second then returned her poker face.

"I'd be terribly offended if you didn't eat it," he faked hurt.

She took the plate from him and picked up one of the waffles.

"I'm only doing this because you want me to, nothing else," she said, taking a bite out of the waffle.

He smiled.

"Of course." He took the flower from the tray and tucked it into her hair.

She laughed as she finished the first one. He watched her eat the rest and drink the juice. She licked her lips. He leant in and kissed them. Then he licked his lips.

Vanessa laughed.

"As much as it kills me to say this, that was actually delicious. Thank you," she smiled.

"You're very welcome," he smiled back.

There was a silence.

"So…?" Vanessa asked.

Zac laughed. "What do you want to do today beautiful?"

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak.

"Apart from sleep and feel sorry for yourself," Zac intercepted.

"Shoot," she smiled.

Zac intertwined their fingers.

"C'mon, there must be _something _you want to do,"

Vanessa thought for a moment.

"Hey, we still haven't caught up on LOST season 6. Fancy a marathon?"

"Literally, I was just thinking that the other day. Seems a shame to have every episode blocking up the TVO right?" Zac smiled.

"Exactly," Vanessa laughed.

Zac stood up and walked over to the TV.

"Hey, did you work out?" Vanessa asked.

He smiled. "Not really, a little,"

"Oh. Just wondered,"

"Why?"

She seemed to look shy.

"You look good," she blushed.

Zac laughed loudly.

"Thanks baby," he winked.

"I have no idea why I'm blushing actually," she giggled.

"Me neither," Zac smiled, joining her in bed.

He kissed her cheek.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Almost," she replied, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

He pulled her onto his lap and they continued to kiss. Her mouth moved from his lips down to his shoulder and she kissed him there. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Nessa?" he whispered.

"What?" she said, breathlessly.

He pulled her head back up so she was facing him.

"I love you,"

She kissed his lips again.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They kissed for a few minutes longer. Suddenly Vanessa stopped.

"Zac?"

"Mmmm?"

"I've just had like, an idea,"

"Just? Like, right then?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," she giggled.

"Kay, go ahead,"

"You know how the other night we were talking about Christmas and stuff and like, how much we wished it would snow here?"

"Yeah?" He was seriously wondering why the hell she was thinking about this while they were kissing. He stifled a laugh.

"Well, call me crazy but, wanna go find some snow?" she asked.

Zac smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yup. I mean, we have two weeks Zac. I wanna make them exciting and memorable. Plus, I could really use something to take my mind off everything,"

He kissed her forehead.

"Whatever makes you happy baby, I'm cool with,"

She kissed his cheek.

"Good. It would make me very happy. I haven't seen snow since February in Canada,"

"Is that where you wanna go?"

"Colorado's closer,"

"Well, how 'bout we turn it into another vacation and go somewhere far away?"

"Seriously? We like, just got back from a vacation!"

"So? Baby, lets just go away. For like 8 days. A long vacation. Technically we were only in Dubai for three days,"

Vanessa laughed.

"You're crazy Zac, seriously. But you have no idea how appealing that idea sounds to me right now. I'm sick of L.A already,"

Zac smiled.

"How far away is 'far away'?" Vanessa asked.

"Europe?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Okay! How about like, France or Austria?"

"Well, Dylan's been skiing in Austria and he said it was beautiful,"

"Austria it is then!" Vanessa smiled.

Zac could sense how excited she was getting. She was so adorable.

"Baby, you know what I want you to do now? I want you to call Ashley and Brittany. Get together and go shopping okay. I'll take care of everything," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Nessa, stop asking questions and go call them!"

"Okay!" she laughed, kissing his cheek and getting up.

She was still smiling as she picked up the phone and walked to the bathroom.

"Do you have these in blue?" Vanessa asked the shop assistant, holding up a pair or Dior boots.

"No, sorry Miss, the black ones are the only color we have right now," she replied.

Vanessa sighed then smiled.

"Never mind, I'll just take these,"

"Nessa! What do you think of this?" Ashley asked, emerging from the dressing room in a long, pear green, satin dress.

"Um, well, I like the style I just think maybe the color is a little… Try the purple one," she suggested, distracted by the new collection on winter coats.

"Ness, why are you looking at coats? Its like 30 degrees outside," Brittany interrupted, handing Ashley the purple dress Vanessa had suggested.

"Zac's taking me to the snow!" she smiled, the excitement building up inside her again.

"Snow? Where?" Ashley called from inside the dressing room.

"We're going to Europe!" she said as a huge smile spread about her face.

"No way! That's so cool! God, Ryan never surprises me with a trip to Europe. My relationship is so boring," Brittany laughed.

"Ditto!" Ashley called again.

Vanessa laughed.

"He's amazing right?" she smiled.

Brittany smiled back.

"Yup!" she giggled.

"So which one?" Vanessa asked, holding up a black coat with gray fur around the hood and a white coat with brown fur around the hood.

"Well, the black one will match those boots but the white one will make your complexion look great," Brittany said.

"You know what? I'll just take both," Vanessa decided, handing both coats to the assistant who was piling up her purchases on the cash desk.

"What else do you think I'll need for a vacation in the snow?" she asked the assistant.

"Well, we have a great selection of winter accessories. Scarves, hats and gloves," she advised.

Vanessa smiled. "Perfect,"

Vanessa followed the assistant over to the other side of the store and Brittany stood outside the dressing room waiting for Ashley.

"Ash, can you believe that?" she said.

"Believe what?" Ashley said, still in the dressing room.

"What Zac's doing for Vanessa. Seriously, where did I go wrong?" she smiled.

"Brit, its hardly a surprise. He thinks the sun shines out of her ass. Of course he's taking her for a romantic vacation in Europe," Ashley said, opening the door or the dressing room.

"Well, I guess you're right," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, admiring the dress in the body sized mirror.

"Nothing. That looks great," Brittany said, changing the subject.

"Thanks. But no seriously, something's up," she replies, sitting down on the cushioned bench next to Brittany.

Brittany sighed again.

"Ryan's been acting so weird lately," she said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"Like, I don't know. He's just different. Like, he doesn't even call me at night now. We usually talk on the phone everyday but now suddenly he's 'busy' every time I call. He never wants to hang out. And when we do see each other its like he doesn't even wanna be there," she confessed.

Ashley put her arm around her.

"I'm sure everything's fine Brit. Seriously. At my birthday party he was telling me how much he adores you. He's so in love with you. Every relationship has a rough patch. Maybe this is yours," Ashley said, softly.

"Um, every relationship? Where was yours and Scott's? Where was Vanessa and Zac's? None of you ever went through this,"

"Are you kidding me? Were you not the one Vanessa came complaining to when she thought Zac had lost interest in her? Were you not there when I bitched and bitched about Scott being too distant with me?" Ashley said with a small laugh.

Brittany smiled.

"I guess so. I just cant stop comparing my relationship to Vanessa's," she said, looking over in Vanessa's direction.

"Brit seriously. Zac and Vanessa are not normal. Its actually sickening," she laughed. "You are Ryan are perfect for each other. End of discussion,"

Brittany laughed.

"Thanks Ashley," she said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Anytime baby," Ashley said, hugging her back. She stood up.

"No, I really like that one," Brittany said.

"Cool. Well, I would ask Nessa for a second opinion but she literally up the her head in scarves," Ashley laughed, gesturing in Vanessa's direction. Vanessa had about four different scarves in four different styles and colors wrapped around her at the same time.

Brittany laughed.

"You okay here? It looks like she could need some help,"

Ashley laughed back.

"Sure. Go save her," she smiled, heading back into the dressing room.

"Babe?" Vanessa called, putting her shopping bags down in the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Zac called from upstairs.

Vanessa smiled and started sifting through her shopping, mentally deciding which she would be packing and which weren't appropriate. The 'Europe' buys and the 'Impulse' buys. A few minutes later the breakfast bar was covered with clothes, purses and shoes and empty shopping bags were everywhere.

Zac appeared at the doorway.

"Why do I feel like your closet has moved into my kitchen?" he asked, laughing.

Vanessa smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I, uh, got a little excited and bought everything but the building," she laughed.

"Show me some," he said, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Seriously? I mean, I can get way into this. I don't wanna bore you,"

"Seriously. I love seeing you so happy,"

They both smiled.

"Well, okay!" she cried excitedly.

Zac watched her in bewilderment as she pulled coats and jeans and shirts and even dresses out of the pile and held them up against herself, explaining when she would wear what and what she would wear it with. This went on for around 25 minutes before she reached the bottom of the pile.

She picked up a long, blue Cartier box.

"And this," she walked over to him. "Is for you,"

She held out the box to him.

Opening it up, Zac smiled. Inside was a watch; silver strap, clear glass screen and diamonds encrusted around the watch face. He took it from the box. She took it from him and turned it over.

"And if you look here," she pointed to the metal surface behind the face of the watch.

He smiled again. Engraved into the metal were the words, 'I love you, sweetheart'.

"Nessa, you really didn't have to," he said, slipping the watch onto his wrist.

She held his arm up and admired it.

"Its pretty right?" she smiled.

"Its perfect. Thank you so much beautiful," he said, kissing her fingertips.

"You're very welcome," she replied, leaning forward to kiss his head. -

She was suddenly extremely excited again.

"So, how's the plans for our trip coming along?" she asked. Zac smiled. She was almost bouncing with excitement.

"All sorted. We fly tomorrow morning. I booked us a nice little log cabin in the woods. Eccentric but still practical. But, if you don't like it there's a hotel in the next city we can stay in. This cabin, its right by a lake. There's a big open fire and little yard with a jacuzzi. And if you like, we can hire ski's and everything and go out into the mountains. But if not, we'll get our own sled and just take full advantage of the snowy hills that surround the place," he smiled. The excitement was building up inside him too now.

"It sounds amazing. Seriously, I'm so excited. It sounds really just, so perfect," Vanessa said, sitting down on Zac's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," he laughed, kissing the end of her nose.

They didn't move for a few long moment before Vanessa said,

"So, I guess I better move my 'closet' into a suitcase," she smiled.

Zac laughed.

"Sure, I'll help you get it all upstairs," he said.

"Wait, I'll just bring the suitcases downstairs," she laughed.

Zac chuckled.

"Well, then I'll help with that,"

"Thank you baby," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

He watched her walk over to the stairs. Wearing a purple and blue floral shirt and dark blue, denim tight jeans, she looked amazing. She was so cute and small when she took off her heels. Zac completely adored her.

She turned around and caught him checking her out. She smiled.

"Y'finished?" she asked with a wink.

Zac smiled.

"Unfortunately I don't think I have a choice do I?

She laughed, another thing he completely adored.

"C'mon hot stuff," she laughed, starting up the stairs.

He chuckled and stood up. He literally didn't think he could love any other person as much as he loved Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey guys! I know its pretty unusual for me to update so close together but literally, I've barely been able to stop writing since I last posted. I think it's the change in environment that's gotten me so excited. Haha. Well, this next chapter is going to be pretty long so I'll be posting it in two parts to make it less boring for you. I hope that you enjoy this. Its so hard to describe sometimes exactly what I'm seeing in my head, especially when it comes to the part where I'm describing the cabin and everything. In my head it was like, the most beautiful thing you could ever imagine so, I hope I gave you at least a little insight there. So yeah, I really hope you like this. Thankyou so much for your amazing reviews on everything else I've written. I apologise to anyone who wasn't happy that Vanessa had to have an abortion. I hope this sweet chapter makes up for it! BTW, I don't actually know what the side effects of an abortion would be like so if anything is not quite real, I'm really sorry. I do try so so hard to keep this story as real as I can. So yeah, sorry, I've gone on a bit in my AN. Oh wait! If you havent already, check out WoundedSparrow's fanfiction. I'm hooked on her stuff at the moment. (: Sorry, I'm going now. I need to study. So yeah, leave me reviews please? I appreciate them so much. I love you all! XO. **

Leaving the airport, holding tight to each others hands, Zac and Vanessa tried to accustom to the temperatures. Being October, there was a blanket of snow covering the ground. It must have been freshly fallen because it was still quite pure compared to the transparent slush they had crossed through when leaving the plane. The temperature was so low that their breath was visible and the coats they were wearing had little or no effect. Their cases were being brought to the car by an airport valet. The car was waiting for them in the parking lot. Opening the door for Vanessa, Zac scanned the surroundings. Already he could tell they were going to enjoy this beautiful country. He climbed into the car. Vanessa reached out and intertwined their fingers.

"Nice weather huh?" she laughed, snuggling into his side as he sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Its lovely and warm," he laughed back, sarcastically.

She moved in closer to him.

"Sorry, I'm like freezing," she said, tucking her head right under his arm. He brought his other arm around and puller her in tighter.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mmm, much better,"

Glancing at his watch, Zac said,

"I cant believe its 3pm. We almost lost an entire day of vacation,"

Vanessa 'mmmm'ed in agreement and closed her eyes. Zac laughed softly. She'd been so excited the night before she'd barely slept. He kissed the top of her head as their driver got into the car.

"My name is Charles. I'll be your personal driver for the duration of your vacation," he said with a German accent so thick, it was clear English was not his first language.

"Thank you, very much. Now can I give you this? Cause I'm not even gonna try and pronounce the name of this place," Zac laughed, handing Charles a piece of paper with the name of the place they were staying written on it.

"Of course sir," Charles replied, clearly holding back a laugh.

Zac leaned back against the seat again.

"So, you are from America, yes?" Charles asked.

Vanessa looked up at Zac.

"He doesn't know who we are," she whispered into his ear.

Zac smiled. Perfect.

"Uh, yeah, America. California actually,"

"Ah, fantastic! Hollywood there has great movies yes?"

"Yeah. Uh, its great. Lots of movie stars,"

"Have you, uh, how you say… Seen any movie stars?"

Vanessa giggled. Zac smiled.

"Actually, yeah. Yeah. A few. They come around every once in a while,"

"Ah, like who?"

"Oh, y'know. No biggies. Um, Leonardo Di Caprio, Nicole Kidman, those kinda people,"

"Ah, no way!" Charles was clearly impressed.

"Yeah, and I saw Celine Dion once," Vanessa said.

"Oh, and we both saw Michael Jackson a few years back," Zac added.

"Celine Dion and Michael Jackson? Wow. They are both big, big idols of mine,"

"Really? Us too!" Zac smiled playfully.

"Why yes! Ever since I was little boy, America has been a big dream of mine. You both are most lucky,"

Zac sighed.

"Yeah. We really are," he said quietly. Vanessa kissed his shoulder. He returned the kiss on the top of her head.

"So, this is your first time in Europe no?" Charles asked.

"Actually no. We like to travel a lot and Europe is a beautiful place. So different compared to America. But its our first time in Austria. My brother recommended it to us. He says the skiing is great," Zac replied, twirling and untwirling his fingers with Vanessa's.

"Ah, he is correct. The skiing is very great. Are you here just to ski?"

"Um, no. We're just here for a break. L.A gets very crazy sometimes,"

"Ah, then may I recommend something?"

"Sure. We're open to suggestions,"

The driver smiled.

"Take a hike on Thursday night to the top of that small mountain by your cabin. It only about 3 miles. There is to be a, uh, star shower that night. It hasn't happened for four years and it is truly wonderful to see for yourself,"

Zac smiled.

"Wow, thanks. That sounds amazing. We'll be sure to do that,"

"You are most welcome,"

The rest of the drive was mostly silent. At some point Vanessa fell asleep on Zac's shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"You two are together yes?" Charles asked after a while.

"Yeah. Yeah we are,"

"How long?"

"Just over five years now," Zac smiled.

"That is wonderful. I am most happy for you both. She is, um, most beautiful,"

Zac smiled again.

"Yeah she is. Thank you,"

"Most welcome," Charles smiled. There was a silence.

"Excuse my asking but you both look very familiar. Might I have seen you somewhere before? On TV no?"

Zac laughed.

"I guess we just have those faces," he said.

"No! No, I have definitely seen you both somewhere," he trailed off, lost in thought.

Zac smiled and rested his head on top of Vanessa's. He watched the drivers reflection in the rear view mirror. He seemed to be thinking hard. Secretly Zac hoped he wouldn't realise who they were. He didn't want them to be treated any differently because of it. But luckily, Charles ran out of thinking time and they arrived at the cabin.

"I shall carry your cases for you while you wake up she," Charles smiled.

"Thanks man," Zac smiled back.

"Nessa?" he whispered.

She stirred but didn't wake.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered a little louder, kissing her head. Her eyelashes fluttered.

"Baby, we're here. C'mon sleepyhead," he smiled.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"When did I?" she rubbed her eyes.

"About an hour ago," he laughed.

He wasn't going to tell her she had creases on her cheek from where she'd been leaning on his jacket. It was just too cute. She yawned.

"You can go back to sleep as soon as we get inside baby," Zac smiled.

She sat up and looked out of the window.

"How long were we driving? Its gotten so late,"

"Actually its only 4:30pm. I guess it gets dark real early here," Zac replied, following her gaze out of the window.

"We are so not in Cansas anymore," she laughed.

Zac chuckled. "C'mon, lets go inside,"

He got out the car and held the door open for her.

"Be careful, the snow's pretty deep," Zac warned, taking her hand as she climbed out of the car. She stepped down and set her feet firmly into the soft white snow.

"Its so beautiful!" she gasped, taking in their surroundings.

"Isn't it?" Zac agreed.

From where they were stood they could see their cabin, the woods and the snow covered mountains in the near background. Their cabin was made of logs, just like in the stereotype, with concrete steps leading up to a roofed porch area. There was a blanket of snow covering the entire top of the cabin and a warm glow emitting from the two front windows where the fire was already lit and blazing inside. Just behind the cabin there was a break In the trees, leaving a wide open space of untouched snow, before the woods began again, winding their way up the hillside as far as they could see. The sky was black but extremely clear and the stars twinkled brighter than ever before. Now they were up on higher ground, the air was colder but there was no breeze and the night was completely silent; not a car, not a bird nor anything made a single sound. Zac was mesmerised by the beauty of everything until something cold and wet hit him at the side of the face.

"Strike!" Vanessa laughed.

She was standing about 10 feet away and her black gloves were now white with snow. He smiled playfully and bent down to pick up some snow. Another snow ball hit the top of his head.

"Strike two!" Vanessa called, laughing uncontrollably.

Zac aimed his snowball in Vanessa's direction and threw it. She screamed and ducked out of the way just as the snowball was about to collide with her stomach.

"Ha! Missed me!" she laughed, sweeping a hand full of snow from the porch railings.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play is it?" he teased, scooping more snow into a ball. This time, Vanessa's snow ball hit his back.

"Strike three! Out!" Vanessa yelled.

Zac laughed and stood up, compacting the snowball in his hands. Vanessa squealed, turned and began running in the opposite direction. Zac threw his snowball and cracked up laughing as it hit her right on her butt.

"Hey!" she yelled, turning round.

"This is only the beginning missy!" he called back, running towards her.

She screamed again and covered her face with her hands. Zac reached her, picked her up and spun her around in the air before falling onto the snow with Vanessa on top of him. She couldn't stop laughing, her cute little childlike giggle echoing around the mountainous atmosphere. She grabbed some snow and crammed it into his coat, the cold wet fluffy stuff evaporating through the cotton material of his shirt, making him shiver.

"Cut that out!" he laughed, pulling her wrists together, disabling her dominant movement.

"Hey! Let me go!" she yelled, still laughing, twisting and turning as she tried to break his grip. They wrestled like this for a long while, ultimately ending up switching positions after rolling around in the snow. Zac let go of her wrists and tickled her stomach.

"Zac! Please stop! I'm sorry!" she laughed, breathlessly, trying to squirm away from him.

"Cant hear you!" he laughed, tickling her harder.

"Please! Stop! You win!" she yelled, squirming more fiercely.

He stopped.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"No more snowballs?"

"Yes! Whatever! Just please, don't do that!" she laughed.

Zac was suddenly very aware of the perfect situation they were in. Out in the beautiful snow, in the middle of beautiful nowhere with the most beautiful girlfriend and best friend he could ever wish for. He slid a piece of her hair from across her brow and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled, her perfect white teeth catching in the moonlight.

"I love you Zac," she said quietly, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He kissed her head.

"I love you too beautiful, more than anything in the world," he whispered into her ear before kissing her lips, passionately, for a very long time.

It was, in Zac's opinion, the most perfect kiss they'd ever had.

"Okay, so we have The Notebook, Tomb Raider or The Grudge for tonight's movie choices," Zac said, choosing three movies at random from the cabinet.

Vanessa considered the options,

"Well, I don't want to _force _you into a romance movie or anything so I guess The Notebook, is out of the question," she said, knowing that he'd say he didn't mind and that they could watch it if she liked.

"Hey, I don't mind. We can watch The Notebook if you want to," Zac said.

Vanessa smiled.

"Kay then. You sure you don't mind? Its sad and I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed when you cry like a baby," she teased.

"I don't mind. Um, me? Cry? Never," he said.

Vanessa laughed.

"Whatever hot stuff," she replied, rolling her eyes.

She watched him as he put the movie in and dimmed the lights. The only light in the room was from the glow of the open fire, which by the way, was complete heaven. They were in the main room, the living/dining room. The cabin was pretty small, only 4 rooms in total including this one, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was very traditional, open fires, arched doorways, low ceilings and furry rugs. The whole place had the same décor, apart from the bedroom which had a slightly different color scheme. It was white walled with heated wooden flooring all the way through whereas the bedroom was a softer, more vanilla color. Everything just felt warm and cosy, a huge difference from their fair sized, modern house back in L.A. This place just had a sense of being away from home, and Vanessa relished in it. She had never felt further away from the hot sun and crazy days of Hollywood in her life.

Zac sat down on the couch next to her and she snuggled into his chest. They kissed through the opening credits and held each other for the duration of the movie. About a halfway in, Vanessa found herself distracted. She watched Zac's face, to his obliviousness, and her heart began to ache, not in a bad way; in the best way possible. He really was just completely perfect. Taking in his features, for the 1000th time since they had begun dating, it was like she was seeing him for the first time. His flawless complexion, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows just a lighter shade of brown than his hair. The lonely dimple on the right side of his mouth that never completely faded away but became even more prominent when he smiled. His faultless jaw line, leading up into those model'esque cheekbones. His radiant red lips, his bottom just a tad too plump for his top. She saved the best till last; those dazzling blue eyes. Two shades of blue, aqua around the pupil and a more teal color as the whites came closer. The tiny speck of gray, right in the corner, only noticeable after hours of close attention. The warm, caring, safe feeling that entered her body whenever her eyes met his. She shivered.

"Cold?" he asked, looking down at her.

She felt her cheeks burn. He smiled.

"No, its not that," she said quietly, quickly turning back to look at the TV.

She felt him laugh softly and press his lips to the back of her head.

She turned around to face him.

"Wanna know why I shivered?" she asked him, intertwining their fingers.

Zac smiled.

Feeling unusually brave, Vanessa continued,

"I shivered because I was just literally taken aback by how perfect you actually are,"

She watched his reaction. Usually, she wasn't so open about how she truly felt face to face. Sure she was sweet, but usually, she'd text it or leave him a little note. He smiled. Then closed his eyes for a fraction longer than when blinking and then smiled huger.

"You're amazing," she whispered, pressing a finger to his lips when he tried to speak.

"Let me say this okay, cause I'm not usually this brave," she smiled.

He pretended to zip his lips.

"When I say 'I love you,' I don't just say it. I mean it with all my heart. I literally cant imagine my life without you Zac, I truly cant. I still, everyday wonder why you're with me when you could have any other girl in the world. I count my lucky stars each day that we're together. You mean everything to me. You're the one person I trust with every part of myself. To think of what we've been through together and knowing that we're still here right now, is a feeling I literally cant describe. I'm hearing this in my head and it sounds like the cheesiest bunch of crap ever but you need to know. I am so in love with you Zac, more than I ever though I could ever be,"

She finished and held her breath. She didn't think she'd ever been so brutally honest before in her life. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She didn't realise her eyes were closed until she felt Zac's lips on hers without seeing it coming. He was kissing her with so much feeling, so much intensity. She could taste that he felt exactly the same way. Before either realised what was happening, the night changed from calm and romantic to fiery and breathless.

And there, with the snow falling heavily outside the window in the picturesque Austrian mountainside, Zac and Vanessa made love, again and again, well into the early hours of the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Okay okay, I know it has been forever since I updated and I know I said I wouldn't be posting this story on ff anymore. But I've decided to keep posting here until it gets deleted. I'm breaking ff rules by making it about real people that's all. But whatever, I'm still gonna post this here. And remember that the links to all my other chapters that got deleted are on my bio page. This is the last chapter of my zanessa story. Sob Sob. I know, I'm sad too. I just really really hope this last chapter is good and I really hope you like it. Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's followed this story from the start and wrote me lovely reviews and everything. It means the world to me that you like my writing. So as always, ENJOY! And review please? (: xoxo.**

Vanessa woke before Zac the next morning. They'd fallen asleep on the floor in the living room in front of the fire. There wasn't much of a fire now, it had burnt out during the night and the room was unusually cold. She sat up and pulled on her shirt, rubbing her arms with her hands to create warmth. She wasn't even going to try to start the fire up again; she has no idea how to do that. Looking down at Zac, she saw the goose bumps on his arms. She covered him over softly with the blanket from the sofa and kissed his head. He didn't wake; jet lag always made him sleep so deep whereas she was hardly affected. She stroked his hair with her hand and then stood up quietly and headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

While she stood at the closet, deciding on what to wear, she glanced towards the window. The view took her breath away. The snow was still falling, softly down from the heavens in big, fluffy flakes. Overnight, it had gotten considerably deeper; it was almost up to the top of the porch steps. Just miles of untouched snow just waiting to be awoke. The windows were misty with condensation and she just couldn't resist walking over and drawing a love heart into it with her forefinger. She smiled and walked back to the closet after taking a reluctant long gaze at the surroundings.

After deciding on a pair of black jeans, the white and brown Dior quilted coat she'd bought at the store and a pair of Ugg snow boots, Vanessa was ready. She went back into the living room and sat on the couch, watching Zac sleep. She was agitated. All that snow outside and all she wanted to do was be in it. But Zac was sleeping so peacefully and he looked so sweet that she just couldn't bear to wake him. Besides, he had to wake up soon right?

Almost an hour passed before Vanessa decided she just couldn't wait any longer. She stood up from the couch and headed out of the front door, out into the wonderful winter wonderland. Before she stepped into the snow, she stood under the porch roof just admiring it. It was one of those win lose situations; the snow was so beautiful and untouched but she was just dying to touch it all. She sighed, took a deep breath and jumped the entire three steps, landing straight down in the snow. It was deeper than she'd expected, almost up to her thighs and she felt it fill her boots. It was deliciously cold. She smiled to herself and continued to walk forwards through the luscious white, leaving tracks behind her and marking her journey. Once she was satisfied she'd walked far enough, she stopped and raised her head skyward. It felt so nice to have to snowflakes fall down onto her face, where they rested for a second or two before melting into hydration and trickling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue, the way they did in movies. A smile spread across her face. A few days ago she had thought she could never be happy again. But right here, right now in the most beautiful environment she had ever experienced, she was content. To say the least.

When Zac opened his eyes, he could tell he'd slept for a long time. That feeling when your eyes are heavy but not from lack of sleep, from too much. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and shivered. It was freezing. Automatically his eyes scanned the room for Vanessa. When he realised she wasn't where he had expected he quickly pulled on his shirt and stood up. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement just outside the window. A huge smile spread about his face as he reached the window. Rubbing the condensation away with his sleeve he watched Vanessa out in the snow. She was blissfully unaware of her audience, angelically rolling a snowball almost as tall as she, presumably to make a snowman. He watched her struggle to push the huge ball of snow around the yard, smiling as her cheeks flushed a pale shade of scarlet. He watched her smooth down the ball to make it rounder and then brush off her gloves on her coat. He watched as she paused for a second to catch her breath, her breath visible from the cold and coming out in small puffs of evident air. She stood back, as if to admire her work and he saw her nod in triumph to herself before bending down to begin rolling a new ball of snow. It was incredible how happy it made him just to see her there. It was as though she was a fairytale, a dream even. She just looked so damn beautiful out there, the only burst of colour and sparkle in the white paradise of snow. He realised, suddenly, that his heart was aching, not just because of her beauty, but because he was dying to be out there with her.

Vanessa had been quite proud of her snowman building skills up until this moment. She was trying to place the head on top but she was just too small to be able to reach. She'd tried several times to lift the ball of snow up and each time she'd had to put it back down in defeat. She sighed and sat down in the snow.

"Need any help?"

She looked behind her to see Zac stood at the top of the porch steps, smiling at her.

"Yes! I really _really _could with some help," she laughed, standing back up.

"I'm guilty. I've been watching you struggle for quite a while now," he said, walking down the steps towards her.

"What?"

"My bad," he laughed.

Vanessa folded her arms across her chest and pouted at him.

"You didn't help me? You just watched me?"

She was kidding him, she just wanted to see his reaction.

"Babe, I couldn't help it. You looked so cute,"

She tried stifling her smile. And failed. By this time Zac was standing directly opposite her.

"Thanks," she smiled, giggling.

He reached for her waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her firmly on the lips for a minute or so. When he pulled back he said,

"Good morning beautiful,"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Good morning sweetheart," she laughed.

"I wondered where you were when I woke up,"

"I tried waiting for you. I sat there for over an hour watching you sleep and then I just couldn't stay inside any longer,"

"Man, I slept for a long time,"

Vanessa laughed.

"Yeah, yeah you did,"

Zac kissed her cheek.

"So, need any help?" he smiled.

"With what?" she asked, completely distracted.

"The _snowman?_" Zac laughed.

She blushed.

"Oh yeah, right. The snowman. Yes, help would be lovely"

Together, Zac and Vanessa managed to fit the ball of snow nicely on top and pack it into place. Zac lifted Vanessa up onto his back so she could add the carrot nose and charcoal eyes and mouth. Setting her back down on the ground he said,

"He looks handsome don't'cha think?"

Vanessa stepped back and admired their snowman.

"Yeah, but lonely," she concluded.

"He needs somebody to love,"

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Yup," she laughed.

And so, while Vanessa and Zac made another snow-woman, morning fell into afternoon and the snow continued to fall gently from the sky.

Two days later, on a still snowy Thursday afternoon, Zac and Vanessa were sat eating dinner in a traditional Austrian restaurant. They were the only two diners in and they sat in an exclusive area of the place, away from any arriving onlookers. So far their vacation had been wonderful. Nothing but snow, hot chocolate and each other; Perfect.

"Hey, um can I propose something?" Zac asked, as he offered Vanessa some of his ice cream.

"Sure, what?" she replied, taking the spoon and scooping herself some.

"Wanna go for a hike when we finish here?"

It was the night of the meteor shower and he had kept it at secret from her all week. It would be a lovely surprise.

"A hike? Where?"

"Um, just near the cabin. Charles said there is a great view from the top of that small mountain just behind,"

"Okay sure. Sounds like fun," she smiled.

"Awesome," he smiled back.

She licked the spoon, making sure all the ice-cream was gone and then gave it back to him. Licking her lips she said,

"Can I propose something too?" she asked.

"Sure,"

"Hurry up and finish that so we can check out that store over there?" she smiled, gesturing out of the window to an elegant, expensive looking Austrian clothing store.

Zac laughed.

"Sure baby. I'm done anyway,"

They stood up from the table, left the check and a very generous tip, thanked their server and left the restaurant. Intertwining his fingers with Vanessa's, Zac kissed her quickly on the cheek as they crossed the street. He felt her squeeze his hand lovingly in response. He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. Vanessa looked up at him, blushed and then laughed, making him smile wider. Once they were inside the store however, Vanessa seemed to completely forget she had a boyfriend.

"Oh. My. Gosh," she whispered, dropping his hand and walking over towards a display of winter fashion.

Almost simultaneously, a sales assistant dashed over to her and Zac was left standing in the doorway. He sighed and smiled, watching them. The assistant had an accent so thick it was difficult to understand but it soon became evident that English wasn't even necessary.

"Was etikett ist das?" Vanessa asked, making both the sales assistant and Zac blink in surprise.

"Es ist unser eigenes label zu overpasses," the assistant replied, turning towards the display as Zac approached them.

"What just happened?" he laughed.

"Um, I asked what label the clothes were and she told me it was their own design," Vanessa replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay, um, one question. Since when do you speak German?"

"Since like, a few days ago. I thought I'd better learn some basic stuff if we were coming here. And um, shopping was my top priority," she said, matter of factly once again.

"You sounded so natural though, just with an American accent," he laughed.

"I'm just a quick learner I guess," she shrugged, turning back towards the clothes.

Zac sighed and shook his head. She'd amazed him, again. A few more times in the following thirty minutes Vanessa and the sales assistant exchanged German conversation, so fluently he found it hard to believe she had only learned a few days ago like she'd said. He was starting to seriously think she'd forgotten he was even there when Vanessa called him over.

"Babe, you have to see this," she said, standing by a glass cabinet. Even from where he was standing he could see that it enclosed very expensive looking jewellery.

"Wouldn't this just look perfect on me?" she asked as he reached her, pointing to a diamond encrusted, heart shaped, silver chain.

"Wow, its beautiful," he agreed.

"Kann ich auf, dass man?" Vanessa asked the assistant.

"I just asked to try it on," she whispered, smiling at Zac as the assistant unlocked the cabinet and handed her the chain. She fingered the silver chain in her hand before handing it to Zac.

"Put it on for me please?" she asked, holding up her hair.

He slipped the chain around her neck and turned her to face him.

"It looks perfect," he said, admiring her.

"You really think so?" she asked, turning back around to look at her reflection in the glass.

"I really do. And y'know what else?" he said, standing right next to her.

"What else?" she asked.

"I think you should get the earrings too," he said, pointing to the matching earrings.

Her eyes widened.

"I hadn't even seen those. They are so pretty. I want them too!" she said, happily, translating into German her exact words.

Zac smiled. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Wie viel alles zusammen?" she asked, clearly asking how much it cost. She reached into her bag for her purse.

"Wait. I got that," Zac intercepted, handing his credit card to the cashier who ran it through the till.

"Baby, are you sure? I was gonna get those myself," Vanessa asked.

"I'm sure. I want to get them for you," he smiled.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his waist, seemingly unaware of anyone else in the room.

"Thank-you baby," she whispered, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he replied, giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Miss?" the cashier coughed and called to get her attention.

"Mhmm?" Vanessa replied, pulling away from Zac's embrace.

She handed her a gift bag with her jewellery in and returned Zac's card back to him.

"How do I say thank you in German?" he whispered into Vanessa's ear.

She laughed.

"Danke," she whispered back.

"Danke," Zac smiled, shaking hands with the cashier.

Vanessa smiled and took his hand. They exited the store laughing quietly to themselves, seemingly for no reason at all.

As night fell coldly into place, Vanessa and Zac were hiking. It had turned into more of a hike than they had expected and it was almost 12am.

"Zac, I'm freezing. Cant we just go back now?" Vanessa complained.

"Baby, c'mon, we're almost at the top now. We cant just turn around now we've come all this way,"

"Whatever. You said that an hour ago. Please, I'm really cold,"

"Nessa, 5 more minutes okay? Please? If we arent at the top in 5 minutes I promise we'll go back okay?"

Vanessa sighed.

"Fine. And you're carrying me down," she added, just to make a point.

"Fine," Zac laughed.

"I'm serious," she said.

"I know,"

He hadn't meant to piss her off. He really hadn't thought it was gonna take this long to reach the top. And he also hadn't thought it was gonna be this cold either. But he knew it would be worth it when they reached the top. Damn, they better see some shooting stars in this meteor shower or he would metaphorically murder Charles.

"Look baby, there's the top," Zac said, pointing to a view point a few feet ahead.

"Finally," Vanessa muttered under her breath.

"Oh c'mon, don't be pissed at me," Zac said stopping and facing her.

"I'm not pissed at you okay? I'm pissed at the woman who told me these boots were warm. She lied," Vanessa sighed.

"Smile princess?" Zac said, stroking her cheek.

She couldn't help it. He watched as a smile spread across her face.

"Happy now?" she laughed.

"Extremely," he laughed back, kissing her cheek.

A snowflake landed on the end of her nose. She looked up as another landed on her cheek.

"Oh lovely, its snowing. That will make the hike down more pleasant," she said sarcastically.

Zac laughed and pulled her hood up over her head, tucking her hair inside it. He kissed the end of her nose.

"Stop complaining and go look over the top," he said.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll follow you up. Go ahead,"

She looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anymore, walking on ahead. He watched her as she reached the top, where the ground flattened out and the trees broke apart, revealing a view as far as your eyes could see. From the way she stood, barely moving, looking out over the landscape, he could tell she was amazed. He watched her for a few seconds more before standing next to her. Even he had not expected a view quite so beautiful. It was seemingly endless. Just miles and miles and miles of infinite Austria. Snow covered mountain tops, twinkling lights of towns and cities and of course, the wide open sky with billions of fiery stars shining down on them. There was not a sound. No wind, no cars, no birds, no people; just silence. It was easy to think they were the only people alive in the entire world, that's how serene the moment was. And the snow, falling more heavily now, made it just that extra bit more perfect. It was hard to tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight to look at Vanessa but he managed it after a while. Her eyes were wide, mesmerized and astonished. He thought he could see the tiniest bit of nostalgia in her eyes too which made him smile. Her head turned towards him before her eyes met his; she too, hardly able to draw herself away from the view.

"Its so…" Vanessa whispered, not able to finish her sentence.

"I know," Zac whispered back.

"I just cant…" she trailed off again.

"I know. And if you watch the sky for a few more minutes, you'll see something even more amazing,"

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch the sky. You'll see baby," Zac whispered, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked up at the sky and waited. He didn't feel her move an inch for way over five minutes. The only thing he felt was her thumb stroking his wrist and the beat of her heart from inside her chest. He watched the sky too, as his watch told him it was almost midnight.

It all happened so fast he was sure he'd imagined it. The only thing that made him realise it was real was that Vanessa saw it too. A stream of light flew across the sky, right above their heads. It was visible for maybe a second before it disappeared back into the darkness.

"You saw that right?" he whispered into her ear.

"I saw it. What was it?"

"A shooting star. If you wait maybe a minute more there'll be another,"

"Wait, you knew about this?"

"Yeah. I've known since we got here that there was going to be a star shower tonight. And I know how you're always saying that you wished you could see a shooting star. So I thought I'd surprise you,"

She didn't answer him, just looked back up towards the sky. As if on cue another shooting star appeared, flew above them and vanished from sight again. He felt Vanessa sigh and saw out of the corner of his eye that her eyes were closed. She was wishing on a shooting star. He mirrored her and closed his eyes too, wishing harder than he'd ever wished anything before. He wished so hard he was sure his heart was about to burst. Before he could open his eyes again, he felt Vanessa's cold nose on his face and her lips pressed hard into his. He kissed her back with more emotion and passion and love than ever before. From the way she leaned into him, the way her breathlessness filled his ears, the way her lips never once left his; he could tell they had both wished for exactly the same thing.

_Forever. _


End file.
